Super Glue Situation
by Nekochanrebirth
Summary: One day it's nice and sunny the next day it's a living hell...Well for Vegeta that's exactly what happens when he is "stuck" with Goku. please R&R WARNING-Goku becomes like Vegeta's conscience in this lol fanfic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a bunny a turtle and DBZ movies.YaY.  
  
This is my second DBZ fanfic so enjoy ^-^  
  
*I know saiyans are strong but in this fanfic they aren't able to struggle off the glue.OK.   
  
  
  
THE SUPER GLUE SITUATION   
  
Chapter 1- Poor Vegeta  
  
Trunks was a young man that liked playing pranks on people. He was usually very hyper and uncontrollable. His companion Goten was usually always with him whenever he did a prank. And his number one victim was mainly Vegeta. Trunks pranked his father all the time doing event such as stealing his clothes and hiding them somewhere so Vegeta couldn't find them, Replace Vegeta's shampoo with pink(or any other ridiculous color for a man)paint, And putting makeup on Vegeta's face while he was asleep. Trunk's usually got away with most of his pranks but his reign of terror (for Vegeta anyway) was almost stopped all because of super glue.  
  
It all started one week ago when Trunks was looking through some stuff and encountered a gallon of super glue. "Cool" said Trunks as he carried the gallon of super glue to the living room. "What'cha got there" said Goten looking at the glue with curiosity and awe. "It's super glue, cool eh"said Trunks in search of something. "Hey Trunks, what'cha lookin for" asked Goten."Im looking for something to put underneath the glue so it won't spill on mom's carpet" said Trunks. "Ah ha, I found something" said Trunks while holding up his father's spandex and putting out the V sign. But Trunks isn't that your father's" asked Goten with an I-Don't-Think-That's-A-Good-Idea face. "Yeah, so like he's gonna care" said Trunks looking at his naïve friend. As Trunks was about to put Vegeta's spandex underneath when he heard an eek coming from Goten and was startled and dropped some of the super sticky glue on the back of Vegeta's spandex. "Now look what you made me do Goten"said Trunks while glaring at Goten. "Me? You're the one with the glue" said Goten while glaring back (cat erm… saiyan fight) at Trunks. "Well why did you eek?" asked Trunks. "I thought I saw a mouse" said Goten while looking back at the spot where he thought he saw a rodent.  
  
All of a sudden a door slammed open. Vegeta just finished taking a shower and was heading downstairs to the living room to get his spandex. "Oh man…uh...uh fine I'll just put dad's spandex where I found it" murmured Trunks as he grabbed the spandex by the front and put back where he found it seconds before Vegeta arrived. "Yes" Trunks whispered running outside with the gallon of glue on one hand and Goten tagging along.   
  
"What a relaxing shower" Vegeta grunted as he stretched his arms and grabbed his spandex by the front. "Now time to spar with Kakkarot" said Vegeta as he put on his spandex and headed to the Gravity room.  
  
1 hour and 3 sparring matches later  
  
"Good spar Vegeta, you almost beat me" said Goku with a huge grin on his face   
  
(What an idiot). "Yeah you beat me now Kakkarot but next time you won't" said Vegeta walking away. "Who knows and….. Ahhhhhhhhhhh a mouse" said Goku trying to escape the wrath of mice. Vegeta just stood there thinking what a moron Kakkarot was. Goku was backing away from the mouse when all of a sudden his back met Vegeta's. "Get off of me" yelled Vegeta. "I can't" said Goku as he was trying to get off Vegeta's back. "Kakkarot, you move back and I'll move front" said Vegeta very annoyed. Goku nodded in response. They tried over and over but it still wouldn't work. "Kakkarot, why the hell did you move back" yelled Vegeta. "Because there was a mouse" answered Goku  
  
"Kakkarot you nitwit, it's just a stupid mouse" yelled Vegeta once more. "Well I've guess you've never seen "Mice gone wild" Haven't you" Goku answered.  
  
"Trunks your gonna pay big time brat" Vegeta thought again and again.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How was it good, bad just tell me pwease  
  
Next Chapter-Vegeta and Goku are going to experience one day back to back…..So Goku will be like Vegeta's conscience for one day. The horror!  
  
See u soon 


End file.
